Display devices for updating images on a display screen are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A typical display device includes a source that provides display data that is used to update the screen. The display data may be organized into display frames which are transmitted from the source to the display screen at a predefined rate. In one example, each display frame corresponds to an image to be displayed on the screen. The display screen may include display drivers that update the individual pixels on the display screen using the received display frames. The pixels in the display screen are typically assigned to one of the source drivers—e.g., the pixels in columns 1-5 are assigned to Source Driver 1, the pixels in columns 6-10 are assigned to Source Driver 2, and so forth.